uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ps 105/kjv
: }|1| 105:1 O give thanks unto the LORD; call upon his name: make known his deeds among the people. }} : }|2| 105:2 Sing unto him, sing psalms unto him: talk ye of all his wondrous works. }} : }|3| 105:3 Glory ye in his holy name: let the heart of them rejoice that seek the LORD. }} : }|4| 105:4 Seek the LORD, and his strength: seek his face evermore. }} : }|5| 105:5 Remember his marvellous works that he hath done; his wonders, and the judgments of his mouth; }} : }|6| 105:6 O ye seed of Abraham his servant, ye children of Jacob his chosen. }} : }|7| 105:7 He is the LORD our God: his judgments are in all the earth. }} : }|8| 105:8 He hath remembered his covenant for ever, the word which he commanded to a thousand generations. }} : }|9| 105:9 Which covenant he made with Abraham, and his oath unto Isaac; }} : }|10| 105:10 And confirmed the same unto Jacob for a law, and to Israel for an everlasting covenant: }} : }|11| 105:11 Saying, Unto thee will I give the land of Canaan, the lot of your inheritance: }} : }|12| 105:12 When they were but a few men in number; yea, very few, and strangers in it. }} : }|13| 105:13 When they went from one nation to another, from one kingdom to another people; }} : }|14| 105:14 He suffered no man to do them wrong: yea, he reproved kings for their sakes; }} : }|15| 105:15 Saying, Touch not mine anointed, and do my prophets no harm. }} : }|16| 105:16 Moreover he called for a famine upon the land: he brake the whole staff of bread. }} : }|17| 105:17 He sent a man before them, even Joseph, who was sold for a servant: }} : }|18| 105:18 Whose feet they hurt with fetters: he was laid in iron: }} : }|19| 105:19 Until the time that his word came: the word of the LORD tried him. }} : }|20| 105:20 The king sent and loosed him; even the ruler of the people, and let him go free. }} : }|21| 105:21 He made him lord of his house, and ruler of all his substance: }} : }|22| 105:22 To bind his princes at his pleasure; and teach his senators wisdom. }} : }|23| 105:23 Israel also came into Egypt; and Jacob sojourned in the land of Ham. }} : }|24| 105:24 And he increased his people greatly; and made them stronger than their enemies. }} : }|25| 105:25 He turned their heart to hate his people, to deal subtilly with his servants. }} : }|26| 105:26 He sent Moses his servant; and Aaron whom he had chosen. }} : }|27| 105:27 They shewed his signs among them, and wonders in the land of Ham. }} : }|28| 105:28 He sent darkness, and made it dark; and they rebelled not against his word. }} : }|29| 105:29 He turned their waters into blood, and slew their fish. }} : }|30| 105:30 Their land brought forth frogs in abundance, in the chambers of their kings. }} : }|31| 105:31 He spake, and there came divers sorts of flies, and lice in all their coasts. }} : }|32| 105:32 He gave them hail for rain, and flaming fire in their land. }} : }|33| 105:33 He smote their vines also and their fig trees; and brake the trees of their coasts. }} : }|34| 105:34 He spake, and the locusts came, and caterpillers, and that without number, }} : }|35| 105:35 And did eat up all the herbs in their land, and devoured the fruit of their ground. }} : }|36| 105:36 He smote also all the firstborn in their land, the chief of all their strength. }} : }|37| 105:37 He brought them forth also with silver and gold: and there was not one feeble person among their tribes. }} : }|38| 105:38 Egypt was glad when they departed: for the fear of them fell upon them. }} : }|39| 105:39 He spread a cloud for a covering; and fire to give light in the night. }} : }|40| 105:40 The people asked, and he brought quails, and satisfied them with the bread of heaven. }} : }|41| 105:41 He opened the rock, and the waters gushed out; they ran in the dry places like a river. }} : }|42| 105:42 For he remembered his holy promise, and Abraham his servant. }} : }|43| 105:43 And he brought forth his people with joy, and his chosen with gladness: }} : }|44| 105:44 And gave them the lands of the heathen: and they inherited the labour of the people; }} : }|45| 105:45 That they might observe his statutes, and keep his laws. Praise ye the LORD. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *